drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Seeschlange
Die Seeschlange '(engl. ''Sea serpent, nor. Sjøorm) ist ein Seemonster, das schon sehr häufig gesichtet wurde. Sie besitzt einen pferdeähnlichen Kopf und eine Mähne aus seetangähnlichen Haaren oder Schuppen. Der Körper ist braun oder grau gefärbt und kann bis zu 30 m lang werden. Olaus Magnus spricht sogar von 1.5 Meilen. In der norwegischen Heraldik werden Seeschlangen als Lindorm (dt. Lindwurm) bezeichnet. Sichtungen Cadborosaurus willsi Cadborosaurus willsi, auch Caddy genannt, ist eine der bekanntesten Seeschlangen. Caddy wurde mehrmals im Cadboro Bay in Brithish Columbia gesichtet und soll einen Hunde- oder Pferdeartigen Kopf und lange Seitenflossen besessen haben.. Die Indianer kannten das Tier schon seit langem unter dem Namen Hiachuckaluck. Der wissenschaftliche Name wurde von dem Professor für Ozeanographie Paul H. Le-Blond und dem Zoologen Eduard L. Bousfield vergeben, jedoch war die Bezeichnung Cadborosaurus ''schon zuvor von dem Journalisten Archie Wills eingeführt worden. 1937 wurde im Magen eines erlegten Pottwales ein Tier gefunden, das man für einen jungen ''Cadborosaurus hielt. Auf diesem Tier basiert auch die wissenschaftliche Beschreibung von Le-Blond und Bousfield. Später stellte es sich als halb verdauter Riesenhai heraus. Bernard Heuvelmans Seeschlangen Der Kryptozoologe Bernard Heuvelmans wertete viele Sichtungen von Seemonstern aus und stellte basierend darauf einige hypothetische Arten von Seeschlangen und ähnlichen Tieren auf. Dabei merkt Heuvelmann an, dass der Mythos der Seeschlange auf verschiedenen Sichtungen dieser unterschiedlichen Tiere basiert. Dazu gehören: *''Megalotaria longicollis'': 18 m lange, langhalsige Seelöwen *''Halshippus olai-magni'': Meerpferd, vermutlich eine Robbenart *''Plurigibbosus novae-angliae'': Urwal mit vielen Höckern *''Hyperhydra egedei'': Riesenotter, 20 - 30 m lang (ein Beispiel dafür könnte einer der Drachen aus dem St Leonard's Forest sein. *''Cetioscolopendra aeliani'': Vielflosser, laut Heuvelmans ein Urwal, späteren Quellen gehen auch von großen Arthropoden aus *Super-Aal: Riesige Aale, evtl. Leptocephalus giganteus *Meer-Saurier: Große Meeresreptilien, möglicherweise überlebende, mesozoische Tiere wie Mosasaurier oder Pliosaurier oder auch riesige Krokodile *Gelbbauch: 30 - 60 m lange, Kaulquappenförmige Tiere mit gelbem Bauch Edward Topsell Topsell beschreibt die Seeschlange, die er wie Aristoteles Ophis thalattios nennt, mit dem drei Cubits (ca. 1,3m) langen Körper einer Schlange, aber einem Kopf ähnlich dem eines Aals mit etwas längerer Schnauze. Der Bauch soll rot und weiß sein. Er bildet dazu eine Illustration von Ulysse Aldrovandi ab. Jedoch beschreibt er auch einige Variationen, z.B. eine Art mit dem Kopf eines Drachen, welche in Bharuch in Indien leben soll, und einen Seedrachen ohne Schuppen, welcher, wenn er groß genug ist, in den Himmel aufsteigt. Die Zunge des Seedrachen soll an einen Pferdeschwanz erinnern. Mythologische Quellen *Auch der Leviathan ist möglicherweise eine Seeschlange, oder zumindest mit den Seeschlangen verwandt. *Die Midgardschlange (Jormungandr) aus der nordischen Mythologie scheint eine Seeschlange zu sein. *Der isländische Hrosshvalur ''oder Pferdewal erinnert mit seinem pferdeartigem Kopf und der roten Mähne stark an Heuvelmans Meerpferd. Er soll in der Lage sein, Schiffe zu versenken. *In der Heraldik ist die Seeschlange eine seltene gemeine Figur, die meist als Schlange mit Kiemen und Schwanzflosse dargestellt wird. Sehr ähnlich sieht auch der Nesselwurm aus[https://heraldik-wiki.de/wiki/Seeschlange_(Wappentier) Heraldik-Wiki: Seeschlange (Wappentier). Weitere Berichte *Olaus Magnus, ein skandinavischer Mönch und Kartograph, beschrieb den ''Soe Orm, eine Seeschlange, die nahe Bergen in einer Felshöhle im Meer lebt. *1905 wurde von der Yacht "Valhalla" aus eine Seeschlange mit einem langem Hals, einem schildkrötenartigem Kopf und einer Rückenflosse gesichtet. *Das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness und vergleichbare Seemonster aus Seen der ganzen Welt könnten Seeschlangen sein *Anthonie Cornelis Oudemans beschrieb mit Megophias megophias eine hypothetische, schlangenartige Robbenart Im Allgemeinen schien die Häufigkeit der Sichtungen zu Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts abgenommen zu haben, was mit dem Auftreten von Dampfschiffen erklärt wird. Einerseits ist die Besatzung eines Dampfschiffes in einer weitaus sichereren Position als an Deck eines Segelschiffes, wodurcch die Fantasie weniger angeregt wird, andererseits würden Seeschlangen, sofern es sich um reale Tiere handelt, von den lauten Motoren der Dampfschiffe sicherlich abgeschreckt und hielten sich von da an von Schiffen fern. Zuordnung Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Seeschlangen wirklich Drachen sind oder von den Urwalen oder anderen Meeresbewohnern abstammen. Vielleicht sind sie auch mit dem Meerpferd oder dem Hippocampus verwandt. Ulisse Aldrovandi stellte die Seeschlange mit einer Art Blasloch dar, was auf eine Art Wal hinweisen würde. Falls dies stimmen sollte, könnte man den schlangenähnlichen Basilosaurus als ihren Vorfahren ansehen. Jedoch wurden solche Darstellungen meist nach Beschreibungen angefertigt und künstlerisch ausgeschmückt, weshalb sie nicht zu ernst genommen werden sollten. Sicher ist jedoch, dass die 1845 von Dr. Alfred Koch beschriebene Seeschlange Hydrarchos nur eine Fälschung ist, die aus den Skeletten mehrerer Basilosaurier zusammengesetzt war. Manche glauben, dass die Seeschlange ein Fisch ist und der Art des Riemenfisches (Regalecus glesne) angehört. Dies ist unwahrscheinlich, da ein Riemenfisch bis auf den langen Körper und die roten Flossen (die als Mähne interpretiert werden könnten) keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit der allgemein gebräuchlichen Beschreibung von Seeschlangen hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich basieren verschiedene Seeschlangen-Sichtungen auf ganz unterschiedlichen Tieren und Gegenständen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass in den seltensten Fällen wirklich unentdeckte Tierarten verantwortlich sind. Dracologie Dragonology Dr. Ernest Drake beschreibt das '''Meeresungeheuer (Serpens monstruos) als Pseudo-Drachen, der oft als "Drache der Meere" bezeichnet wurde, obwohl es nicht mit Drachen verwandt ist. Als Seeschlange (Serpens aquadulcis) bezeichnet Drake in Binnenseen lebende Kryptiden mit Plesiosaurier-artigem Körper. Letzterer Art rechnet er auch das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness zu. Dragons of the World Hauptartikel: Natrixosauridae thumb|Die lebenden Arten der NatrixosauridaeJoschua Knüppe beschreibt die Seeschlangen als Klade der Varanoidea, welche nahe mit den ausgestorbenen Mosasauriern verwandt sind. Es handelt sich um schlanke, schwimmende Echsen, welche sehr gut an ein Leben im Wasser angepasst sind und in den meisten Fällen nicht mehr an Land gehen können, weshalb die Weibchen lebende Junge gebären. Abgrenzung zu realen Seeschlangen Eine reale Klade von Schlangen, die Hydrophiinae, werden ebenfalls als Seeschlangen bezeichnet. Diese unterscheiden sich von den mythologischen/kryptozoologischen Seeschlangen vor allem in ihrer Größe, da sie höchstens 3 m lang werden. Vermutlich sind sie, wenn überhaupt, nur in den seltensten Fällen verantwortlich für die Sichtungen von Seeungeheuern. Galerie AldrovandiSeeschlange.jpg|Seeschlange nach Ulisse Aldrovandi EgedeSeeschlange.jpg|Seeschlange nach Hans Egede Egidius Seeschlange.jpg|Seeschlange nach Hans Egidius S. 298.png|Ulisse Aldrovandi stellt die Seeschlange Serpens marinus sehr fischartig dar Seeschlange.JPG.jpeg|Olaus Magnus' Soe Orm Heuvelmans-sea-serpent.jpg|'Heuvelmans Seeschlangen:' Linke Spalte: Vielflosser, Vielhöcker, Super-Otter Rechte Spalte: Langhals, Meerpferd Draco maris.jpg|''Draco maris'' nach Petrus Candidus JormungandVSThor.jpg|Thor bekämpft Jormungandr Basilosaurus.jpg|veraltete Rekonstruktion des Urwals Basilosaurus Mosasaurus.jpg|Rekonstruktion von Mosasaurus, eines kreidezeitlichen Mosasauriers Pelamis_Platurus_Costa_Rica.JPG|Plättchen-Seeschlange (Pelamis Platurus), eine Art der Seeschlangen Hydrarchos.jpg|Hydrarchos Regalecus_glesne.jpg|Der Riemenfisch Riemenfisch US Navy.jpg|US-Soldaten tragen einen sehr großen Riemenfisch Siehe auch *Artikel zur Seeschlange auf Kryptozoologie-online.de *Wikipedia: Sea Serpent *Wikipedia: Seeschlangen en:Sea Serpent (Dragonology) *Frontiers of Zoology: More Comments on Heuvelmans Sea Serpents *Shuker Nature: The curious case of bottled sea serpent *Stranger Seas: The Sea Serpent Paradox *BHL: History of four-footed beasts and Serpents, S. 759 Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Kryptide Kategorie:Schlangendrachen